The Decision
by SuperVilleLockian
Summary: Shortly after Bella's engagement, she ends up in a tangle with Jake. Now she must face her decision for the rest of her life.
1. Mistake

**_T h e_**  
><strong><span>_D e c i s i o n_<span>**

* * *

><p><strong> | Bella's POV<strong>

I awoke with a start.

I turned to see Jacob next to me. That's when it occurred to me: _Oh my gosh! Why did we do that?_

I dreaded how I was going to explain this to Edward. He'd smell the dog all over me. All over me. Picking up my clothes from off the floor, I nudged Jake. "Hey, you need to get up. Edward's gonna be here soon." I tapped his shoulder. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

Receiving no response, I went to go take a shower. After I'd blow-dried my hair and applied make up, I scampered down stairs.

"Hi Bells," Jake said, sitting on the sofa.

"I thought I told you to go. Edward will be here soon," I said, sitting down next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>| Jake's POV<strong>

"I'm supposed to protect you while Charlie's gone," explained. "Edward won't mind, will he?" She knew I was being difficult.

"Look, I think you should go fix my truck while Edward's here. We need some time apart," Bella said.

I knew she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. "I'll control myself. I promise," I said, leaning forward to kiss her.

A door clicked.

* * *

><p><strong>| Bella's POV<strong>

I felt Jake's warmth as he leaned closer. Then someone was opening the door.

"I'll get it," Jake offered, moving toward the door. I followed after him.

"Why do you smell like Bella?" I could hear Edward telling Jake.

"She's my friend, too. Not just yours," Jake told him.

I walked to the door and saw Edward. Searching his face, I saw hurt and anger blazing in his eyes.

"Come on Bella. Why couldn't you wait?" Edward asked me, piercing my soul with his fiery gaze.

"I– we–" I didn't know what to say.

"It was my fault. Really. I shouldn't have come over," Jake confessed, thankfully sparing me.

"That's true. You shouldn't have come," Edward scoffed. "Not her fault? I'll see what she has to say about this later."

"Bella. Tell Mr. Vampire to get out now," Jake demanded of me through clenched teeth. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Okay?"

"No, I can handle this," I said worriedly, standing between Jake and Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>| Jacob's POV<strong>

I was fuming with anger. Edward needed to leave before I got too angry and accidentally hurt Bella.

"Come Edward. All of us need some time apart," Bells said firmly, leading an angry Edward out the door.

"No!" I shouted. They turned to look at me from the driveway. I was growing hotter and hotter. A growl came from my chest.

"Jake! No. Don't hurt him!" I heard Bella say in warning.

But it was too late.

I was already running toward Edward at full speed when we collided. I let out a yelp as Edward turned around, picked me up, and threw me at a tree.

"Bella, get out of sight! He might hurt you," Edward commanded.

A growl and bark came from me as I stood. I quickly jumped on Edward, biting down on his arm. He yelled and shook me off.

* * *

><p><strong>| Bella's POV<strong>

I peeked out behind the corner of our house. Jake fell to the ground. While He wasn't looking, Edward picked wolf Jake up and slammed him into my truck.

"No!" I cried out. Now how was I going to explain this to my father? Jake whimpered. I ran over to him. He was now a human again. "Oh, God. Jake are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Bells., I– I– I can't breathe," Jake gasped.

I knelt down on the cold pavement. That's when I noticed a piece of glass sliced into his throat. "Hold on, Jake. I'll get your dad," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So I wanted to write ONE Twilight fan-fic. I hope this first chapter is alright. I've put an interesting twist into it beyond the first chapter. Tell me how you like it. I want reviews!**


	2. Pique, a Melee, and Tears

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry the first chapter had a few mistakes. Hopefully this chapter is better. Please comment and tell me how you liked it! Hope you all had a memorable Martin Luther King Jr. day, I know I did. I rode my favorite horse, Glory, and we practiced our dressage routine. I'll try to get the next chapter typed up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>| Bella's POV<strong>

"No, it's– it's too late. Good-bye, my beautiful Bells. Promise me one thing," Jake whispered.

My heart stopped. No. I wouldn't let him die. "I promise."

"If Edward did this to me, he won't be able to take care of you. Please, don't marry him. Cut off the engagement. For me… For us," Jake said.

He closed his eyes.

"Edward. Get over here," I ordered him, my voice shaky. He needed to do something to get Jake back.

"I know what you're thinking. If I turn him, our pact with their tribe will be cut off. I can't do it," Edward said, shaking his head.

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

"He was too dangerous for you, Bella," Edward said.

"What? You're not my guardian or something. _You're_the one who's too dangerous. I should be staying away from you," I said, raising my voice.

"I can't do it, Bella. Even if I wanted to."

"No. You have to do it," I pleaded through my tears. "If you don't, I'll stay away from you forever."

His eyes went a notch softer. Maybe he'd give in. "One thing will happen if I turn him: he'll be blood thirsty like all new ones. We're gonna have to control him."

"Just do it," I said, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

"Listen, if I do this, they'll be hunting you down for the rest of your life. They won't stop 'til you're dead," Edward told me, fear clearly written across his face.

"I need him. He's my friend. Please, help him," I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Edward looked at Jake then at me. He was risking everything. If he did this, he might even risk losing his adoptive family. Alice. Emmett. Jasper...

He nodded ever so slightly.

A few seconds later, I heard Jake beginning to scream. I knew what it was like to be bit by a vampire: very painful.

* * *

><p><strong>| Jake's POV<strong>

My eyes flew open and I screamed in pain. Something was biting my arm. My body shook as a tremor of unexplainable venom seared through my veins.

Then, finally, it stopped. I looked around to see that Bella was sitting next to me, fear written all over her beautiful face.

Wait…

Bella.

Why did I see her? I was dead, right? Wasn't I?

"Looks like he'll be fine in a few days," I turned my head to see Edward staring down at me.

I smell something sweet. My first guess was blood. Warm blood.

Bella was looking at me like a frightened puppy. Why did she smell so good? So tasty?

"Jake, you're back!" Bella exclaimed at last.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You– you're... Edward had to change you. It was the only way to get you back. I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything else. But I wasn't about to give up on you this soon. You're one of them now."

Now I understood: I was a vampire. But that meant I must look pale. I stood.

"Jake, where are you going?" I heard Bella ask.

"I have to see what I look like. I want to know," I answered, heading into her house.

"Just let him look. He'll know sooner or later," Edward told Bella as they followed me inside. turned the knob on the guest bathroom and opened the door.

"Jake, don't underestimate what you'll look like. Please," Bella asked of me. I sighed and nodded.

Light filled the bathroom.

I looked up. My face looked a little paler than normal. I had those little vampire fang things too.

I heard tires squeak on the road.

"Someone's coming here," I said, now aware of how acute my hearing was.

"You can hear that?" Bella asked me.

I nodded.

"Uh-oh. It's Charlie. He's home early. He's worried about you, Bella; he sees your broken window," Edward said. "Jake, hide out back. Okay, I'll work this out."

I nodded in compliance and walked out the back door.

Then, a sudden snarl made me snap my attention to a moving bush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	3. Tangled Mess

**A/N: Est-ce que vous aime ce chapitre? C'est interressant, n'est pas? Okay, so for those who haven't heard. I posted a new Twilight story. It's really cool. Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no,<em> I thought, _it's Sam and the others. They'll want to know what's up with me. I'm gonna have to tell them_... I growled, getting angry. I wanted to face them in wolf form, not human.

* * *

><p><strong>| Bella's POV<strong>

I shook. Jake had looked so hungry, so thirsty for me. It scared me. Then I heard Dad call my name so I hurried outside.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"She was driving when a deer crashed into her truck," Edward said before I had time to open my mouth "She's fine. I'll help her fix the truck."

"What's with the blood, then? There's no fur in it. Are you sure you're telling the truth?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes," I told him, keeping a straight face. "And I was fine while you were gone."

"That's good to know. I'm gonna have to thank Jacob. Where is he, anyway?"

"He left just after Edward got here," I told him.

"Thanks for taking over," Dad said, nodding at Edward.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I can cook some eggs and bacon," I asked Dad as we headed into the house.

"No, I haven't. That sounds tasty. Wanna join us, Edward?"

"Mmmm, no thank you. I think I'll be heading home," Edward replied. "Bella, mind if I talk to you for a moment?" I shook my head no and followed him outside. "Bella, do you understand what they might do to Jake? It's getting dangerous. Sam, Seth, Paul, and Jared met him out back. They know something's up. They ran back into the woods. You might want to go over to Jake's after you eat," Edward told me. He was probably regretting that he'd changed Jake.

"I will. I'll make sure he's protected," I replied.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said, kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Be safe."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>| Jake' POV<strong>

_What do you want with me? I was just visiting Bella. Is there anything wrong with that?_ Jake asked Seth as they pounded into the forest.

_Yes. Everything's wrong. We saw you die back there. And then you came back... That's what worries us. What are you hiding?_ Seth demanded.

_I don't know, really. It felt so weird..._ I sniffed. Something sweet filled the air. I turned to look at Sam, who smelled so warm and juicy.

_Hey! You're scaring me! Wait...were you just talking about blood? About how I smell juicy and warm?_ Jared asked.

I growled. How dare they ask me these questions. They had no right. _You have no right to ask_.

_We have every right to,_ Seth objected.

_I'm a vampire,_ I admitted.

They skidded to a halt.

_What? You're a vampire. Why? How?_ Paul asked, turning to face me.

_We got into a Foyt over Bella. I got angry and Edward defended himself. He slammed me into Bella's truck. I died. Bella wanted me back. She begged Edward. I'm not ashamed. I'd be dead without her,_ I replied, bowing my head.

_That's against the code! Let's get him,_ Sam said, crouching low. I shook my head. Before I had time to react, I was ambushed from behind. Teeth dug into my neck. I howled in pain.

_Bella, help!_ I howled, fighting against them.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be too late.


	4. Flight

**A/N: So, interesting twist to the story coming up in a chapter or two. Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>| Bella's POV<strong>

"What?" I demanded, worried that what he was about to tell me was worse than what I'd expected.

"I uh, I got kicked out. Dr. Cullen doesn't want a traitor in his house. I have no where to go, Bella. Help me."

I stood, too shocked to say anything. If he was kicked out what would become of me? "You can stay here. In the spare room. I'm sure Dad won't mind," I replied.

"Bella, I think we should leave, go somewhere safe. They might attack you. What I did to Jake is beyond anything anyone has ever done before." I shook. What would happen to us? "Let's leave tomorrow morning. That way they don't catch us. We have to hurry. Pack ad light as you can. We'll need to leave before the sun rises. While it's still dark. Okay?"

I nodded, grabbed my duffle bag, and stuffed it with clothes. Halfway through packing, I froze. "What about Jake?" I asked, now aware of his situation.

"He'll have to figure out that by himself. It's too dangerous if he came with us," Edward replied, zipping my duffle bag shut.

"You know, what puzzles me is how you can save his life one minute and the next you don't even care if he's safe," I told him, grabbing my phone and dialing Jake's number.

"No, Bella–" Edward started.

It was too late. He'd just answered.

"Hey, Jake, ummm...I have to leave with Edward, well not leave…more like run away, far away. His parents kinda kicked him out. Do you want to come with us? I don't know what your tribe'll do to you."

Edward managed to grab the phone. "Look, Jacob, I know this may sound weird but Bella's really lost it. I think almost losing you was too much. I'm taking her to one of the best doctors in the country. Run away. Before you die. But be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>| Jacob's POV<strong>

The phone beeped in my ear. I set it down and closed my eyes. Something wasn't right. Bella sounded fine. If what she'd told me was true, I needed to get to Bella's house as soon as possible.

I sat up.

Pain shot through my arms and legs. I clenched my teeth together and lay back down. I had to get to Bella. No matter how bad I felt. With clenched teeth, I ran outside, eager to get to Bella.

When I got there, Bella was running down the front porch steps, a duffle bag in hand.

"Bella," I gasped, out of breath, "I'm not going to let you leave. You know how much you mean to me."

"Jake, Edward doesn't think you should come. I already talked to him. He doesn't want to risk your safety."

"Dang with his stupid plans. I'm coming and he can't stop me. You know I'm like him now."

Edward came rushing down the driveway toward them. "What are you doing here?" Edward asked, his face angry.

"I'm coming along as your bodyguard. If anyone gets close, I'll make sure they lose the trail. Bella's not leaving my sight."

"Please, Edward," Bella asked.

He nodded.

I sighed. Bella would be safe.

* * *

><p>Trees swayed in the forest. Rustling startled me.<p>

"I think they've found us. We'd better hurry!" I exclaimed, grabbing Bella's hand.

I threw her duffle bag into the bed of the truck and started the engine.

"Wait," Edward said, grabbing the steering wheel, "driving won't be fast enough. We've gotta run."

I nodded and followed Edward as he ran into the woods, carrying Bella.

The pack was getting closer. I drew back and made a sharp turn, leading them away from Bella. The night helped some. It was easier to lose them in certain areas but they would catch up when I slipped or was out of breath.

I was almost back to Edward and Bella when I fell on a rock and landed on my face. Seconds later, the pack surrounded me, teeth bared and drool running down their muzzles.

A loud yell drew all of our attention to the dark forest. Before I knew it, the pack drew away, scampering off like scared little puppies. Edward appeared a minute later.

I stood up and hurried along.


	5. Shattered Love

Here's the last chapter! I hope you like it. Comment, as always, and if I get enough reviews, I may write a sequel, depending on how many people want it to continue. So, the other day I was over at a friend's house watching Smallville, and we were watching Fortune, it's like the hangover of Smallville, and I couldn't stop laughing! I also had a stuffy nose and was coughing like crazy. But that's not the funniest part. One of my friends had made a trail mix with coconut, m&ms, and nuts. So when they ate it (if I did, I'd be dead, allergic to nuts) they were commenting on one thing that felt weird and chewy when they ate it. Later we found out they were peanuts! The coconut had made the peanuts soggy! Hahahahahahahaha! It was so funny. I'm going to Key West soon so I may be taking a little break from posting any new chapters. Unless I have free time on the plane ride and decide to write a lot.

**Chapter 6**

Bella POV

My heart stops. Jake is surrounded by his pack, all of the eager to tear him to pieces.

As Edward jumps out from behind a tree and yells at the top of his lungs, the pack runs off, scattering like mice.

"Jake, what's going on?" I ask Jacob as I help him to his feet. I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go.

I hear Edward grunt and turn to see him giving me a jealous look, crossing his arms.

"Bells, don't worry, if we can escape, everything will be fine," Jake tells me, stroking my hair.

"I have an idea," I blurt out, only now forming the scheme in my mind.

Jake and Edward's ears prick up at the sound of my voice.

_Oh brother, now I have __**two**__ hot vampires drooling over me._

"We could start a forest fire," as soon as the words left my mouth I felt as dumb as dirt.

They stared at me like I was an alien for what seemed like an hour.

Finally, Edward spoke, "That seems like a great but very dangerous idea."

"All my life has been spent in these woods. I don't want them to burn to the ground in a single moment because we were too selfish to-"

"You don't get it, do you? My family _will_ kill me if I try to go back, it may be different for you, but not for me," Edward yells at Jacob.

"Well leave then!" Jake shouts back. "I'm taking Bella."

My mind begins to hurt, too much yelling, tension and righting going on for me.

At the sound of my name Edward's face grew apple red with anger until I was sure he would explode.

I stepped between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Hey! Maybe we could talk about these things later, like when we're somewhere safe."

They both looked at me with disgusted faces.

Edward was the first to calm down. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

A few hours later we'd devised a plan. Jake and I were going to fly out to Texas while Edward covered out tracks and would meet us there a few hours later.

"Goodbye Edward," I say, looking into his eyes trying not to burst into tears.

We hugged then I jumped in the truck with Jake.

Something in Edward's eyes make me catch my breath for a second. He'd had other plans, he wasn't coming with us at all. As soon as I knew, I leaned against the seat a sighed, letting the tears run down my face.

"It's alright, you'll see him soon," Jake says with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

I just nod.

The whole plane ride to Dallas I couldn't help but wonder why he'd changed his mind.

When we'd finally gotten to our hotel, I finally ask the question.

"Why did Edward change his mind?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Bella, I want you to understand, Edward would never be able to live with you bearing all those burdens."

"What burdens? I've just been nice to him. I have done _nothing_ wrong!" I cry at Jake.

"He told me that he wanted you to be happy. He said whenever you were with me, he could see the sparkle in your eyes," Jake replies, holding me as I cry.

I finally understood. Edward had given me up because he knew he'd never be able to win my heart.

As Jake was taking a shower, I called Edward. After three rings, Rosalie picks up.

'Hey, is Edward there?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Bella, we found him in the woods. We couldn't save him. He's gone," Rosalie answers. I could hear crying in the back group probably from his other sister.

"I-I knew this was going to happen… I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Goodbye."

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if there are some errors. I was typing this really fast before class. Please tell me what you think of the ending :D**


End file.
